


Everything In Return

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/gifts).



> You know when you enter a fic-exchange and end up getting assigned to write for your favorite writer ever? No pressure, right? 
> 
> Among her _incredible_ prompts were the following: "gentle dom zayn, sweet eager to please sub Niall...Lots of intense, overwhelming feelings for Niall, hopefully some crying (SEX crying). Loving, caretaker-y Zayn with body worship of Niall's perfect little bod." She also mentioned in passing that she liked Alpha/Beta/Omega 'verses. Which I have never written so if I got something wrong, please forgive me. 
> 
> Huge thanks to TC for looking this over me in an earlier stage and to Sam for answering my silly questions about A/B/O. 
> 
> Warning for dubious consent of the "Niall's out of his head in heat" variety.

Zayn smelled Niall the second he stepped into the hotel corridor. Their rooms were at opposite ends of the floor and still he could scent Niall’s heat, his hormones making him ripe, the air heavy with it.

Zayn had spent the last few days leading up to Niall’s heat telling them both this wasn’t going to happen. 

“You don’t know what you want,” he’d made the mistake of saying to Niall who went all pursed-lip and all but hissed, “stop saying that, you think being an omega means I don’t know my own mind?” 

He should have known better - Niall was fierce when there was something that he wanted and he’d decided he’d had enough of suppressing his heats, of monthly doses of medicine that prevented his body from doing what it naturally wanted to. 

The door was unlocked, the latch thrown to keep the door from properly closing. Zayn pushed it open and stepped carefully into the room. “Niall?” 

He let the door close behind him and moved out of the entry into the dimly lit bedroom. The air was thick with the stench of come and sweat and underneath it all the unmistakable, heady scent of an omega in heat. 

Niall was in the middle of the bed, in nothing but a pair of thin gray pants, dripping sweat, his face a feverish pink. He had a hand tucked between his legs, fingers rubbing at himself through the thin cotton of his boxers. 

“Jesus,” Zayn breathed out, his cock hard and his skin hot. It was too much. He was stunning like this, his body trying to sweat out his hormones, his cock a flushed red poking out of the waist of his pants, his skin pale and covered in a faint sheen of sweat.

Zayn had been telling himself for four years that he could ignore his biology - that he didn’t need an omega, that he could be fine without one. And it had worked, to a point. 

“Zayn,” Niall groaned, rolling to his belly, pressing his face into the pillow. Zayn watched, dry-mouthed and painfully turned on, as Niall cupped his balls through his pants and fucked his hips down into the bed. “Hurts,” Niall moaned pitifully. 

Zayn wanted to make it better. Niall was perfect - the perfect mate for him and Zayn had been running from it since the beginning, certain he could ignore the pull between them and find someone of his own, let Niall choose for himself. 

“I’m here,” Zayn said quietly, unable to move from his spot hovering in the entry. He couldn’t stop _looking_ , afraid if he let himself touch, if he took what he wanted, he’d never get enough. He’d gotten so used to denying himself that now that they were here - that he was letting himself take what Niall had been offering him for the last four years - it felt like standing at the edge of a wide-open precipice, unable to decide what step to take next. 

“So far away, Zayn,” Niall mumbled, giving Zayn a watery smile. He was a mess - red-eyed and tear-stained and so fucking lovely. Zayn had seen the looks on the faces of some of the crew the last few days as Niall’s heat approached and he got loose-limbed and hazy-eyed, presenting himself in threadbare joggers hanging off his hips and thin vests showing off his rosy nipples and narrow torso. 

He couldn’t blame any of them for looking. And as it became clearer that Niall had purposefully, deliberately stopped taking his heat meds and was offering himself up to an alpha, Zayn had started to feel that possessive itch under his skin that he’d worked so long and hard at keeping tamped down.

He was done denying himself. Niall was offering himself up to Zayn, not just for his knot, but to be _his_. And Zayn was going to take it. 

He took a breath. There was no going back from this. He _knew_ the consequences, what they were headed towards finally. He was done making decisions for Niall, done letting himself believe he knew what Niall wanted. Short of hanging a neon sign above his head saying “breed me,” Niall had done everything he could to make it clear what he wanted, what he was willing to give Zayn. 

Zayn walked further into the room, hovering beside the bed. The room was lit with the two lamps beside the bed and the city lights coming through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Up close he could see the come on Niall’s thighs and belly, matting the hair beneath his belly-button, making his skin sticky with it. He inhaled the heady, overwhelming scent of omega hormones, of come and sweat and _his_ mate in heat. 

They hadn’t mated yet - Zayn hadn’t let himself give in, but he’d known from the beginning, from Niall’s first, sweet heat that Niall was meant for him. He’d known it with a bone-deep awareness. But he’d been running from it. 

He knelt beside the bed and touched Niall between his shoulder blades where his skin was damp with sweat and flushed a rosy pink. Niall’s reaction was immediate, his body arching towards Zayn, his hips fucking down into the bed. 

“Yes,” Niall sighed, rubbing his face in the pillows. “Zayn,” he mumbled. 

“Okay, babe?” He slid his hand through Niall’s sweat-soaked hair and gripped the back of his neck in a firm, reassuring hold. “You’re alright, yeah? Just need a little looking-after, don’t you?” He pressed his thumb into the dip at the base of Niall’s skull, stroking the sensitive skin at the back of his neck, He was so hot everywhere, his body feverish and trying to sweat it out. Zayn bent forward, forehead knocking up against Niall’s, and just breathed him in, everything about him from the heat of his skin and the scent of his come and sweat to the little needy hiccups of sound he kept making. 

There was a newness, an unsteadiness to letting himself have this, have Niall after all the time convincing himself he didn’t have to give in to the _need_ that simmered constantly in his blood, a steady beat of “mine” he’d been ignoring. He was going purely by instinct. 

Niall let out a rough little moan and lifted his head up off the pillow. “Knew you’d come,” he whispered, voice hoarse and slurred. “You can’t help it.” He closed his eyes like it was too much work to keep them open and rolled to his back. Zayn watched him display himself, thighs spread, hips canted up just so, throat bared. Niall was offering himself up to Zayn. 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself,” Zayn teased to keep from saying what he wanted which was something embarrassing, sappy and trite and involved declarations and promises. He wiped his thumb through the wetness on Niall’s cheek and ducked his head to nuzzle the stubbled line of Niall’s jaw where the skin was warm and sweet. 

Niall hummed, a throaty, satisfied little sound and turned his face into Zayn’s hand. “You love me,” he sighed, a faint smile curving his lips. 

“That’s right, babe,” Zay said, a quiet admission Niall deserved to hear. “Besides,” he said, lifting his head to look at Niall, “don’t want anyone taking care of you but me.” 

Niall opened his eyes. They were foggy with his need, a brighter blue than Zayn had ever seen them. “Kiss me” Niall mumbled. 

Zayn had tried like hell to resist the pull between them, the faint bond that formed the minute they met and had kept going stronger despite Zayn’s resistance. He’d spent so long trying to ignore it, and where had it gotten him but absolutely nowhere. A failed relationship and broken engagement with a woman he actually really loved because he’d convinced himself he didn’t want or need Niall. And it had done nothing but make them miserable. 

“Whatever you want,” Zayn said honestly. He settled a knee on the mattress, getting up into the bed, hovering over Niall. He waited for Niall to meet him, to lift his head up off the pillows, mouth open, lips wet. He tasted sweet, his breath hot as Zayn parted his lips and sucked at Niall’s lower lip. Niall moaned, arching up off the bed to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck and tug him down until Zayn was covering Niall with his weight, pinning him. 

There was no easing into it, no slow tentative learning of each other. Niall clung to Zayn and kissed him hungrily, clutching at Zayn’s shoulders and taking what he wanted and Zayn gave as good as he got, sucking at Niall’s tongue and swallowing every rough little sound he made. 

Niall’s skin was hot and damp, his warmth seeping through until sweat prickled at the nape of Zayn’s neck. 

“Hang on,” Zayn mumbled and scrambled to his knees to hastily pull off his hoodie. 

“Oh god,” Niall sighed, sliding his arms around Zayn’s back until they were pressed skin to skin. “You feel so good,” Niall breathed out against Zayn’s lips. 

Niall’s legs came up to wrap around Zayn’s hips, urging him closer until there was no space between them. 

Zayn’s heart was hammering in his throat. He should have known but somehow he hadn’t expected it to feel like this, so overwhelming and frantic. It was days and months and fucking _years_ of tension between them giving way to this, electric and hot. 

Zayn rocked his hips into Niall’s, finding just the right angle to get his cock right up against Niall’s, trapped between their bellies. He felt it the second before Niall came, the way his body went tight with tension, the way his breath stuttered and stopped in his chest and then he was panting into Zayn’s mouth and coming with a low cry, wet and hot between them. 

Zayn slowed them down and kissed Niall through the little tremors. He didn’t know what it was like to be in heat, what it felt like for Niall to come and stay hard because it wasn’t enough. 

Zayn braced his weight on his elbows and looked down at Niall, at his pink skin and tear-stained cheeks, the exhaustion in the shadows beneath his eyes. 

“You’re alright, love,” Zayn told him quietly, soothing him through it. He couldn’t get enough of Niall like this, vulnerable and needy and beautiful. Zayn ducked his head - he couldn’t help it - face hovering above Niall’s, and licked at his cheek, at the salty wet tears and the sweat on his skin. 

Niall moaned and tilted his head back into the pillows. “You taste good,” Zayn breathed against Niall’s skin. “Like you’re made for me,” he whispered, tilting his chin to kiss Niall’s slack, open mouth. 

“You were, weren’t you?” Zayn said quietly, pulling back to look at Niall. He pushed his hair off his damp forehead and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Was,” Niall agreed, giving Zayn an exhausted, wrecked little smile. 

Zayn lifted himself off Niall and settled beside him, weight braced on an elbow and let himself look. Niall’s belly was covered in come, his pants soaked with it, his cockhead sticky and red where it poked out of the waist of his pants. Zayn slid his palm down Niall’s chest, fingers trailing in the sparse hair there to play in the mess on Niall’s stomach. “How many is that then?” He asked quietly, watching Niall’s face. 

“About four, I think? Dunno, sort of all blurs together, really,” he said with a shrug. He was exhausted, his body limp with fatigue. “Been a long time since I had a heat,” Niall admitted quietly. “Forgot what it was like.” 

“That was dangerous, going off your medicine like that,” Zayn said, careful to keep the lecture out of his voice. It was done - Niall had taken his fate and his body into his own hands, finally, after four years of imposed heat suppressants. “I can’t believe you did that.” 

“Only way to get you to realize I was serious,” Niall said, pushing his fingers through Zayn’s fringe. 

“You think I don’t have a choice,” Niall told him. “You do,” he said when Zayn opened his mouth to protest. Niall’s voice was soft, a little sleepy. “But I did choose, Zayn.” He tightened his fingers in Zayn’s hair and pulled, forcing Zayn closer. “I chose you.” 

Zayn bent and kissed Niall’s soft, open mouth. “Okay,” he mumbled against Niall’s lips. 

He broke the kiss and shuffled them around until he was kneeling between Niall’s thighs, letting himself look. He tucked a thumb in the waist of Niall’s pants and tugged them down his legs, tossing them aside and Niall was laid out before him completely naked, on display and offering himself up for Zayn. 

Niall's cock was just as hard and pink against his belly. His nipples were tight and swollen, the skin around them flushed. His stomach was covered in his come, his underarms and the insides of his elbows glistening with sweat. 

Zayn palmed himself through his joggers. Niall was enough to make him come just like this, just a few strokes of his hand and he'd be done. He was so lovely, his eyes wet and his mouth pink and swollen, every inch of him evidence of his heat. 

Zayn touched Niall's knee, stroked his finger down the long, angry looking scar. He touched his thumb to the sensitive inner skin, up to his thighs. He could touch Niall forever. 

Zayn bent his head and licked at Niall's stomach. His come had cooled, thick on his tongue and he tasted like he'd been made for Zayn. He licked at his belly button, over the trail of hair, up the hollow of his sternum to his swollen pink nipples. 

Zayn sucked one between his lips, let his teeth graze over the tender flesh, knowing there was no need to be gentle - not when Niall was like this, worked up and mindless with his heat. 

Niall closed his eyes and breathed out through his mouth, a loud unsteady breath. He pushed his hand into Zayn's hair - Zayn hadn't cut it in months and he thought now he might never cut it, not when he knew what it felt like to have Niall's hands in it, enough for him to hold onto, to tug and hold him close as Zayn licked and bit at him. 

Zayn kept his mouth on Niall and listened to his breathing grow ragged, listened to him get worked up and close to orgasm from Zayn's lips and tongue on his chest. 

Zayn slid a hand down Niall's stomach, fingers cupping Niall's balls, tight and heavy. He let himself just feel, learn this part of Niall. He pushed at Niall’s knee, spreading him open and touched Niall where he was wet and open, rubbing the tip of one finger over that swollen opening. 

Niall went needy and submissive, legs splaying wide, hips circling to get Zayn to touch him, to fuck him. 

“Look at me,” Zayn told Niall quietly as he tucked two fingers inside, touching Niall where he was hot and soaking wet. He took Zayn’s fingers easily, fucking his hips up off the bed to get the right pressure, pleasure and tension in every line of his body. 

Zayn was hard in his joggers and he wanted to pull out his cock, touch himself, come all over Niall and mark him up but right now was about making Niall come apart on his fingers, watching the way his body reacted. He was so fucking sweet like this. 

“Oh please,” he sobbed as Zayn touched him, found Niall’s prostate all plump and tender with his heat and stroked him there, the tips of his fingers massaging the gland and giving Niall what his body was crying out for. He milked him just like that, rubbing the tips of his fingers in firm, soothing circles. It was hot to the touch, Niall was a furnace on the inside too, and Zayn thought he could knot like this, knot on nothing from the smell, the feel of him on his fingers as Niall struggled to breathe, clutching at Zayn’s wrist, tugging closer.

Zayn raised up on his knees and bent down and sucked the wet head of Niall’s cock between his lips, fingers fucking Niall deep. Niall shoved his hand into Zayn’s hair and Zayn had to squeeze himself, right at the base of his cock where it _hurt_ , to keep from coming. Niall was so sweetly submissive but Zayn loved that there wasn’t anything passive about him, the way he could take what he wanted while still giving himself completely over to Zayn. 

Zayn groaned at the first shot of come on his tongue, heavy and bitter and hot. There wasn’t much of it, Niall’s body straining to come at this point. Zayn swallowed around him, sucking hard like he could get more until Niall was batting half-heartedly at Zayn, trying to push him off. 

Zayn squeezed Niall’s hip and kept him in his mouth, not sucking just holding the tip of Niall’s cock between his lips as he pulled his fingers out with an obscene sound. He kept his hand there between Niall’s legs, just stroking gently at his hole, watching Niall struggle, like he didn’t know whether to pull away or beg for more, his body oversensitized and exhausted. 

Zayn pulled his mouth off Niall’s cock and pressed a kiss to the tip, up to his belly button, the dip of his throat. He rolled to his back, sprawling out against the pillows and reached for Niall. “Come here,” he urged, pulling Niall over him, all that overheated, sweat-slick skin against his. Niall tucked his face in the curve of Zayn’s shoulder, breathing still erratic, chest rising and falling with each breath. 

Zayn touched him everywhere, hands sliding down his back, over the swell of his arse, the hair on his thighs, the breadth of his shoulders. Niall’s breathing slowed and he lifted his head to look at Zayn, his eyes hazy and heavy with arousal. "Zayn," he whispered, breath warm against Zayn's lips. "Want you," he mumbled and ducked his head, lips parted and gave Zayn the sweetest kiss, mouth open like he was sipping from Zayn's. Zayn curled his fingers into Niall's hip and let himself be kissed, gave himself over to it. 

Zayn hadn't let himself think, back in the beginning, about being Niall's. He'd had some idea that Niall's alpha would be someone like Bressie, or even Eoghan, someone from back home who liked the things Niall liked, who understood him and what he needed. Now that they were here, nothing had ever made as much sense to him as being Niall’s. 

Zayn felt Niall get restless, the kiss growing deeper, sloppy as Niall rocked his hips against Zayn’s stomach. Niall’s hands pushed between them, desperate, tugging at Zayn’s joggers and pants. “Off, get these off,” he muttered and Zayn lifted his arse up off the bed and let Niall rid him of his clothes. 

“You’re going to knot me now, right?” Niall lifted his head to look at Zayn, a stubborn set to his mouth, daring Zayn to argue with him. He scrambled to his knees and reached behind him, hand hot and clammy when it closed around Zayn’s cock, pressing it to the line of Niall’s bum, right up where Niall was dripping slick everywhere, the insides of his thighs wet with it. 

Zayn hissed. He’d never felt anything like it and Niall was rocking, his own cock curved up against his belly despite all the times he’d come already. Niall dug his fingertips into Zayn’s shoulders and rolled his hips in one long, fluid motion that made Zayn go hot all over. 

“Niall,” Zayn groaned. Niall had the sexiest little body, Zayn had watched him grow into it over the last few years but fuck, nothing had prepared him for this, the way he moved, the shameless way he moaned and begged for what he wanted. 

Zayn palmed Niall’s bum, the fleshy curve of it, and tugged him down, riding his cock in the wet, slick dip of his arse. “Don’t know if we should,” Zayn said, teasing Niall with the head of his dick, getting it right up between his cheeks. 

"You think," Niall breathed, rubbing himself against Zayn, "that I can't control this? That I don't know what I want?" 

Niall's head fell back, eyes closed. "Know what I want," he breathed, pressing his palm to the wet head of his cock, rubbing it up against his belly, harder than Zayn would have liked on himself but Niall seemed to like it a little harder, a little rougher. 

Niall opened his eyes. “Please, Zayn,” he mumbled, pure exhaustion in every line of his face. “please.” 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s back and sat up suddenly. “Hang on,” he said with a grunt and rolled them, getting Niall on his belly in the sheets, face down. He reached around to palm Niall’s throat, fingers stroking his skin. “Is this what you want?” he breathed out, face tucked in the hot curve of Niall’s neck. He nudged his hips against Niall’s arse, letting him feel the full heat and weight of him, the length and width of his cock, sliding in the slickness between his cheeks. “You want me to knot you?” 

Niall groaned and reached back, gripping Zayn and tugging him closer. “Please, Zayn,” Niall mumbled, turning his cheek. “Do it. Want you to _mate_ me,” he breathed. “Want to be yours.” 

Zayn ducked his head low, mouth to Niall’s cheek. “Say it,” Zayn whispered, thrusting his hips harder, a little faster. 

“Please,” Niall said, half a sob, eyes pressed tightly shut. “Fuck me.” 

Zayn reached between them to grip himself, fingers tight to keep himself from coming too soon, from popping his knot before he got inside Niall. 

Niall was slick, sopping wet and hot on the inside and the first push of his cock inside that wet heat made Zayn’s balls draw up tight like he might blow his load with just the head of his cock inside. 

He turned his head and bared his teeth against Niall’s shoulder, hissing as Niall went loose limbed, sighing in pleasure at getting what he wanted and took him in, all the way until Zayn’s hips were up flush against Niall’s arse. 

Zayn held himself still, counting in his head, trying to steady his breathing. He focused on Niall, on the sounds he made and the way his body felt. 

“Alright, babe?” Zayn mumbled, the words slurred against Niall’s skin. Fuck, Niall felt so good and Zayn was going to ruin it.

“Move, please, fuck,” Niall groaned, digging his forehead into the mattress and arching his back, forcing his arse up to get Zayn deeper. 

Zayn rocked his hips experimentally. Niall was burning on the inside, so hot and tight and wet. He pulled back a little, the slow, slick slide of it making his spine spark up. He pushed back in, rocking his hips tight up against Niall’s arse and listened to Niall fall apart beneath him. His breathing had gone erratic and he kept making these tiny little hiccups of sound. 

“That’s good, fuck Zayn, fuck,” he babbled, turning his face up like he was trying to kiss Zayn. The angle was crap but Zayn strained to press a kiss to Niall’s jaw, to reassure him he was right there and not going anywhere. 

Niall untangled himself enough to wrap his fingers around the hand Zayn was using to support his weight and tugged, pulling Zayn’s arm around his shoulders and chest until Zayn’s full weight was on him. 

“Harder,” Niall begged and Zayn obeyed, fucked Niall harder, panting against Niall’s shoulder. Beneath him Niall had started to shake and Zayn thought he might be crying. 

"It's good," Niall breathed, reaching back blindly with one hand to grip Zayn's hip like he was trying to get Zayn as close as he could. “Zayn, it’s so good.” 

Zayn shuddered as he felt his knot swell up. Fuck, it was overwhelming, a little terrifying if he was being honest, the fullness and the pressure of his knot trying to fuck Niall open. 

“Breathe, there you go,” Zayn soothed. He’d never popped his knot inside of anyone and he wondered if he’d survive this, his body straining, arms shaking, breathing unsteady. His knot nudged at Niall’s rim and for a second he wondered if it would fit, if Niall would be able to take him. 

Zayn felt the give, his knot pushing inside and before he could ask Niall if he was okay, Niall was coming just like that, body gone loose as Zayn’s knot fucked him open. Zayn thrust in deep, rocking his hips up as his come pulsed in Niall, hot and wet, filling him up. 

Niall was shaking underneath him, trying to catch his breath, panting weakly and Zayn could feel the wetness against his arm, Niall’s face soaked. 

"You're alright, babe," Zayn whispered to him, lips against his cheek. "Just breathe for me, you're alright."

Zayn had no idea how long they’d be like this, tied together. “You okay?” he asked after a bit, trying to resettle his weight to make them more comfortable. Maybe next time they’d try it with Niall on his back. 

"Want you to knot me forever," Niall groaned shakily, hiding his face in the pillows. Zayn huffed a surprised laugh against Niall’s shoulder. “Good?” 

“Oh god,” Niall groaned, shifting his hips a little. “Fuck, Zayn.” 

“Feel that?” Zayn said after a few quiet minutes, just the sounds of them catching their breaths. “You’re mine now,” he whispered. 

“Always was,” Niall slurred, exhaustion taking over.


End file.
